Dawson's Creek: Dark Waters
by StevenM
Summary: AU: Season 4. Joey and Pacey didn't get together at the end of season 3, so Pacey sailed on True Love alone. The friends are starting their senior year but strange things are happening. People are dying. The movie JAWS becomes a reality for the DC crew.
1. Chapter 1

Dawson's Creek: Dark Waters  
  
By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. They belong to Kevin Williamson and the WB. I also do not own the character shark Jaws. Jaws was directed by Steven Spielberg and produced by Richard Zanuck, and David Brown. Screenplay by Peter Benchley and Carl Gottlieb. I guess they're the ones who own the mean bastard.  
  
Readers Note: Ok, this story is going to be a little different. First of all, it's an Alternate Universe that takes place at the beginning of the 4th season. The only difference is that Joey decided to stay in Capeside instead of sailing with Pacey on True Love. Also, Jaws is in this story so the DC characters that we've grown to love may sorta kinda die. If you're favorite character dies, I'm sorry, I really am. But I hope you still decide to read the fic despite the untimely death of a main DC character. Second, the love relationships will be a little more intense. I toned it down in Winds of Change but I plan to spice things up in this one. The questions on everyone's mind are, "Who will be eaten and who will end up with whom?"  
  
Prologue  
  
The East Coast Ocean was extremely dark and numbingly cold. No one could have seen the fish that swam through it. The bright stars above lacked the luminance to reveal the terror within the water. Schools of fish scattered in fear as the large creature continued toward it's destination. The terror in the ocean was in fact a shark. But not just any shark, a great white shark.  
  
The shark was hungry and searching for food. This shark was different from the others. It was driven by an unexplainable force. It's hunger was deeper than mere desire and instinct. The shark's hunger was a passion. It derived enjoyment from killing its prey. The odd thing was that the great white's prey wasn't seals or even fish. The shark's hunger was for human flesh and blood. The taste was intense for the great white and it's desire forced it to kill without mercy.  
  
The shark swam through the black ocean, heading for a new destination. The great white's new place to hunt was close and the smell of human blood was invigorating to it. The demented fish continued it's journey toward Capeside Mass, and the great white's plan was to crush it's human food with it's massive JAWS.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pacey Witter stirred in his sleep as he dreamed. Painful images and memories flooded into his mind like a massive tidal wave. He tossed and turned trying to force the nightmare out of his consciousness, but with no success.  
  
Pacey was dreaming a very painful dream and it was the same dream he had every night, for the past 3 months. The dream was about a girl and this girl was very special to Pacey. She meant everything to him but sadly his feelings for here weren't reciprocated. The girl broke Pacey's heart and haunted his dreams.  
  
"I expected you to say good-bye." said Joey Potter, walking with Pacey, who was holding supplies for his summer trip.  
  
"Right. The good-bye scene. I've played that a thousand times in my head. I come to you, heart in hand, and announce my plans. You stare at me, pained. But then the Potter sarcasm kicks in. And I walk off, never getting what I came for." replied Pacey, with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"And what's that Pacey?" asked Joey, in frustration.  
  
"You never ask me to stay."  
  
And Joey hadn't asked Pacey to stay. She had let him go. Pacey left Capeside to sail his boat down to the Florida Keys. For Pacey, the trip was an escape; an escape from Joey, school, and life in general. Without Joey, Pacey slugged through his days miserable and melancholy. Pacey's dream went deeper and he rustled in his sleep.  
  
Pacey dreamed about his last day in Capeside before he set sail. His older brother, Doug Witter, tried to stop him from going.  
  
"You know, what you think you're leaving behind is only going to be that much bigger when you're out there all alone. Every time you look up at the stars, your gonna see her face. You can't run from her Pacey." stated Doug.  
  
Pacey frowned as he loaded supplies onto his sailboat, True Love.  
  
"Well, I can try." he sighed.  
  
Pacey had believed that Joey wanted to be him but her ties with her closest friend Dawson Leery, were too strong and too important to her to just throw away. Joey couldn't find it in herself to choose Pacey. The truth was, Joey had chosen her soul mate, Dawson.  
  
Pacey's dream suddenly turned into a fierce nightmare. Pacey watched as Dawson and Joey kissed passionately, and the sight was unbearable. Pacey's heart shattered from the sight. He felt sick and dizzy. Suddenly, Joey pulled from the kiss and turned to Pacey.  
  
"You didn't seriously think I would choose you, did you? You're nothing to me Pacey. I can't stand you." informed Joey, with fire in her eyes.  
  
Dawson started to laugh mockingly. He took Joey's hand and smiled devilishly at Pacey. Pacey's heart was racing and sweat dripped down his brow. Meanwhile, Dawson glared powerfully at Pacey.  
  
"She's mine Pacey. She chose me. You have nothing to live for. In fact, you're probably better off dead." growled Dawson, as he lifted a pistol and pointed at Pacey's chest.  
  
Pacey cried out as Dawson pulled the trigger. The gun cracked and a bullet pierced Pacey's heart. He cried in pain and slowly fell backwards. Joey and Dawson laughed as Pacey hit the ground. Blood poured from the wound and Pacey screamed.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey shot up in his hammock. He was in a cold sweat and screaming in fear. He felt his chest instinctively to make sure he wasn't actually shot. When Pacey realized he was alright, he blew air through his lips. I'm fine, he thought, I'm safe and sound on True Love.  
  
Pacey panted in exhaustion and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The person lying next to him rustled in her sleep, and sat up. She quickly realized that Pacey had had a nightmare so she comforted him. The girl quickly put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Sshhh, everything's alright Pace. It was just a dream." said Ainslee Lindale, soothingly.  
  
Ainslee pulled Pacey close to her body and stroked his face. Pacey continued to breath heavy but nodded in confirmation. The nightmare had long since shattered and was now resided in the back of his mind. Pacey slowly regained his composer and turned to Ainslee. She smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked, cupping her hand on his face.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." replied Pace, with a smile.  
  
"Good, then let's go back to sleep." she said, lying Pacey back down on the hammock.  
  
Ainslee rested her head on Pacey's shoulder and placed her hand on his bare chest. She snuggled against Pacey and closed her eyes. Pacey stroked Ainslee's long blonde hair as she quickly fell back into slumber. Pacey sighed and put his other hand behind his head. He couldn't go back to sleep. He had too much on his mind. Why do you haunt me Joey Potter, he thought in aggravation.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Summer was almost over and every student in Capeside was getting ready for school to start. Dawson Leery went through Capeside's department store, putting school supplies in his cart. He wasn't too excited about classes starting back up despite the fact it was his senior year. His parents seemed more upbeat about his school year then he did. They had already talked with family friends about Dawson's plans to enroll in a Film School.  
  
Dawson sighed as he dropped a couple of note books in his cart. He couldn't help but wish that summer had just started. Dawson had actually enjoyed his three months of vacation. He and Joey had spent every day together and it was excellent. However, their relationship had remained strictly platonic despite Dawson's desire for things to be more romantic.  
  
Joey had engaged in a "minor" fling with Pacey at the close of their junior year. Dawson used the word "minor" lightly because it had been the most detrimental event in his life. However, "minor" was the best word to describe the relationship because it hadn't led up to anything serious. Joey broke things off with Pacey just before the summer and saved her friendship with Dawson.  
  
Dawson felt betrayed by Pacey and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Their friendship was over and Dawson had no regrets. He couldn't understand why his best friend would move in on the girl of his dreams. Dawson wasn't even sure that Pacey was ever his friend. Now, Pacey was nothing to him.  
  
Dawson sighed as he moved his cart toward the check out isle. He knew that Pacey was on his way back from his summer trip and wasn't looking forward to their inevitable next encounter.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
John Hackamore steered his small motor boat toward the Capeside's boat lodge. He was drunk and had just finished his excursion of salt water fishing. John had managed to catch a few minuet fish but nothing big.  
  
Mr. Hackamore was a history teacher at Capeside High and was enjoying his last few days of freedom before classes started back up. John hiccupped as his boat continued toward the dock. He was buzzing from the several cans of beer he consumed earlier that day and was extremely content. Hackamore smiled giddily as he drove his boat inches from the dock. The sun was setting and the stars were beginning to come out. John stopped his boat and stared up at the sky.  
  
"Wow, what a pretty sun set." said John, to no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thump and Hackamore's small boat began to rock fiercely in the sea water. John lost his balance and fell backwards in the boat. He hit his head the edge of the rail and cut himself.  
  
"Dammit!" cried John, as he felt the side of his head.  
  
John clumsily stood back up in the boat and dabbed at his wound. The motor boat continued to sway in the water and waves splashed into it. John's drunken haze clouded his mind and he didn't know what to think.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he said drunkenly, walking closer to the edge of his boat.  
  
John looked over his boat rail and stared down into the dark water. Drops of blood from his head wound dripped into the sea. Must have hit a rock, thought John stupidly.  
  
Suddenly, a massive shark exploded from the water and bit down on Hackamore's neck, pulling the defenseless teacher into the sea. John Hackamore had no chance to scream. The shark's razor sharp teeth chopped John in half and silenced him forever.  
  
The shark devoured it's victim and the water surrounding Capeside's boat dock, was mixed with the blood of John Hackamore.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Joey Potter put her hair behind her ear and filed through a rack of fall clothes. She was shopping for back-to-school clothes but wasn't having much luck on finding anything she liked. Joey took one of the blouses and held up against her chest, while examining herself in a store mirror. She wasn't satisfied with the look so she sighed, and put the blouse back on the rack.  
  
Joey usually enjoyed clothes shopping but today she just wasn't in the mood. However, her older sister Bessie Potter was determined for Joey to find a new outfit for school. The Potter B&B was doing exceptionally well and Bessie wanted to treat Joey by buying her new school clothes. Bessie and her son Alexander looked at clothes in one aisle while Joey searched in another.  
  
Joey began to think as she picked through the clothes. Her heart was heavy because she was dealing with a lot of difficult emotions. Joey knew that Pacey would soon be returning from his summer trip and the thought of his return sent butterflies to her stomach. Joey cared for Pacey dearly but she knew that their relationship was doomed from the start. Pacey had disregarded the conflict caused by their romantic relationship and announced his love for her. However, Joey was stubborn and realistic. She knew that Dawson would be crushed by her feelings for Pacey and she didn't want to lose her closest friend. Dawson had always been there for her whenever she needed him. Joey just wasn't capable of losing Dawson, so she broke things off with Pacey. Pacey was destroyed by her decision so he decided to take a trip, to get away from all the sad emotions. Three months have passed and Pacey would be back any day now. Joey was a mix of excitement and nervousness. She wanted to speak with Pacey and try to remain friends, but she was certain Pacey wouldn't want to reconcile.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey rolled up a sail rope as he walked across the deck of True Love. The sun was shining and the day was pleasant. Pacey had just finished docking his sail boat into Capeside's harbor. He and Ainslee had finally made it back to his hometown, Capeside Massachusetts.  
  
Pacey finished with the rope and gently set it on the deck. Meanwhile, Ainslee came out of the lower cabin, holding two drinks. Ainslee was extremely gorgeous and was wearing a slightly clad two piece bikini, revealing the wonders of her trim body. She had sensuous curves, beautiful long blonde hair, powerful green eyes, and a dazzling smile. Pacey admired her features as she approached him. Ainslee returned his smiled and handed Pacey his drink.  
  
"That's the last of the lemonade." said Ainslee, sipping her own glass.  
  
"Well, we made it back before totally running out of supplies. I think all we have left is peanut butter and spam." replied Pacey, with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to get off this boat so I can eat some real food."  
  
"Oh come on, your stay on the boat wasn't that bad." replied Pacey, revealing a hint of weakness, as if her words stung.  
  
Ainslee giggled and set her glass down. She then took Pacey's glass as he was about to drink and threw it overboard. Pacey was caught completely off guard.  
  
"No, it wasn't all bad." informed Ainslee, kissing Pacey passionately.  
  
Pacey embraced her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. They pressed against each other in an unquenchable passion. The two kissed for a long moment and Pacey slowly pulled away.  
  
"You know, we still a few hours before you have to leave." informed Pacey, letting his hands lower to Ainslee's buttocks.  
  
"Pace, I say you just read my mind." laughed Ainslee, pulling away from him and racing back down to the lower cabin.  
  
Pacey laughed devilishly and was hot on her heels.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Officer Doug Witter took his coffee from the gas station clerk and quickly put on his sun glasses. He then nodded in thanks to the employee and exited out the main door.  
  
Doug was having a fairly nice day. The weather was pleasant and he hadn't received any disturbance calls all day. It felt like his lucky day. Doug's shift was almost over and he was extremely thankful. He just wanted to get home, take a shower, and enjoy the rest of his evening in comfort. Doug looked at his watch as he approached his squad car. Just one hour left, he thought happily.  
  
Doug opened his squad car door and got in. He set his coffee down in it's cup holder and started his police car. The car engine purred and Doug put the vehicle in drive. The police car slowly eased out of the gas station parking lot. Suddenly, Doug's cb hissed and crackled. A feminine voice came over the cb and paged Doug. He knew right away that the voice belonged to Judy Hartwell, notifying officer back at the precinct. Doug braked his car and put it park.  
  
"This is Hartwell, Officer Witter please respond." informed Judy over the intercom.  
  
Doug sighed, took the cb microphone, and brought it to his mouth.  
  
"This is Officer Witter. Go ahead Judy."  
  
"Doug, it appears we've got a problem down at Capeside's east side harbor. A civilian just called in and said that the water surrounding the dock is mixed with a large amount of blood. He said he looks pretty bad."  
  
"Really? Does he know what happened?" asked Doug in curiosity.  
  
"He's not for certain but the crowd consensus is saying there was a shark attack." informed Judy in a serious tone.  
  
Doug froze as the information hit him like a massive brick. Oh God, he thought in fear.  
  
Doug quickly shook out of his trance and responded to Judy's call.  
  
"Alright Judy, I'm on my way. Over and out." informed Doug, before putting the cb microphone back on it's holder.  
  
Doug turned on his sirens and quickly drove for the east side harbor. Thousands of questions raced through Doug's mind as he sped across town. He feared for the citizens of Capeside because he was sure that a shark attack would cause a town spread panic.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Joey set her fall clothes on the check out counter and sighed inwardly. Her mood still hadn't changed and she as melancholy as she had ever been. The sales clerk quickly took each article of clothing and scanned the price tags. Meanwhile, Bessie and Alexander approached the counter in order to pay for the clothes. Joey looked out the store window and saw a few sail boats on the water. Her thoughts immediately turned to Pacey and a lump formed in her throat. Bessie saw Joey's change in facial expression and smiled.  
  
"So have you heard from him?" asked Bessie, as she picked Alexander up from the floor.  
  
Joey turned to her older sister and tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
"Heard from who?" she asked casually.  
  
Bessie smirked in mild annoyance. She wrapped her arms around Alexander and slowly approached her sister.  
  
"Oh come on sis, don't play dumb with me. You know exactly who I'm talking about." stated Bess, matter of factly.  
  
"No Bessie, I don't know who you're talking about." retorted Jo, with an unconvincing look of confusion.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? Pacey. That's who."  
  
Joey shook her head in aggravation.  
  
"Why would I hear from him? We haven't spoken in three months. It's not like he has any desire to contact me."  
  
"Oh come on Jo, you don't seriously believe that. I know you to well." replied Bessie, handing the sales clerk her credit card.  
  
Joey blew air through her lips and glared at her older sister. She hated when Bessie pried into her private life.  
  
"Look Bessie, Pacey and I are through. The relationship we had was pointless and all it did was provoke a devastating altercation between me, him, and Dawson. It wasn't worth the pain it caused." replied Joey sadly.  
  
"Whatever Joey. I can see it in your eyes. You're not over Pacey." replied Bessie, taking the shopping bag from the sales clerk.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Pacey sighed as he stepped on the deck of True Love and headed for the cabin. He had just returned from a pay phone a few blocks from the dock. Pacey had just contacted a cab service for Ainslee, so she could get home.  
  
"Your cab will be here in about five minutes." stated Pacey, entering the cabin of True Love.  
  
"Great news." replied Ainslee, as she re-hooked her bra.  
  
"You sure you can't stay a little longer?" asked Pacey genuinely.  
  
Pacey truly enjoyed Ainslee Lindale's company. It was because of her that Pacey had managed to get through the summer.  
  
The way they met was something taken out of a cheesy romance novel, or so thought Pacey. Ainslee Lindale came from a rich family and just finished high school in Boston. Ainslee had been on her senior trip when she met Pacey. Her parents were paying for a summer road trip.  
  
While Pacey was sailing for the Florida Keys, he stopped off in New York to get some supplies, which was the same time Ainslee was in New York. Their encounter had been pure happen stance but they hit it off immediately. Ainslee usually wasn't attracted to younger guys but Pacey had a certain charm that felt like a powerful magnet.  
  
Ainslee's initial plans had been to drive to St. Louis to visit some friends, but after meeting Pacey, she revised her travel plans. Ainslee drove south of New York and kept in contact with Pacey. It didn't take long for her and Pacey to become intimate, and before they knew it, Ainslee parked her car in a car garage and set sail with Pace.  
  
They had spent the entire summer together and enjoyed almost every waking moment. Ainslee kept in contact with her parents but left out the detail of Pacey and the Florida Keys. They had had a wonderful time but now the summer was over. Ainslee had to get back to Boston and start college at Boston Bay, and Pacey had to get back to Capeside to finish high school. Pacey watched in depression as Ainslee put on her blouse and grabbed her duffle bag.  
  
"Alright sailor boy, I'm all set to go."  
  
"Don't remind me." replied Pacey, walking over to Ainslee and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Ainslee set down her bag and wrapped her arms around Pacey's neck. They looked into each others eyes and instinctively kissed. They held for several seconds and slowly broke away.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go." stated Pace.  
  
"Me neither but life always makes us do the things we don't want to do."  
  
"Indeed." replied Pacey, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Suddenly, a horn echoed down into the cabin and both of them knew it was the cab. Ainslee kissed Pacey quickly on the lips and released their arms.  
  
"I have to go. I'm late enough as it is." she informed, picking up her bag and heading up the cabin ladder.  
  
"What about your car? Is it still in the garage?" asked Pacey as he followed.  
  
"No, I had a friend pick it up for me. It will be in Boston when I get there."  
  
Pacey nodded in confirmation. He hated to see Ainslee go and his heart felt heavy. Pacey could feel a powerful wave of depression sneaking up on him.  
  
Ainslee stopped on the deck and turned to Pacey. She kissed him one last time and stepped onto the dock.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of weeks ok." informed Ainslee, heading for the cab.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Ainslee smiled at Pace before getting into the cab.  
  
"I promise. I'll come visit in two weeks." she said with a wink.  
  
Pacey nodded as he watched Ainslee get into the cab and told the driver her destination. The cab slowly eased down the road. Ainslee turned to the back window and waved, as the cab drove out of sight. Pacey sighed again. It was official. He felt like crap.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Doug Witter got out of his squad car and headed for the marked off area that indicated the death scene. Several Capeside officers were already on the scene, including Doug's father, Sheriff John Witter. Some of the officers were closing off the area while others took snap shots of the scene. Doug took off his sun glasses as he approached his father.  
  
"Hello Doug." greeted John, looking rather aggravated.  
  
"Dad", said Doug with a nod, "What's the scene look like?"  
  
"Not too good actually. There is a fair amount of blood in the water and we found what looks like a human hand."  
  
"Wow, sounds pretty." said Doug sarcastically.  
  
"Hardly", replied John, "We're pretty sure it was a shark attack but we can't be certain, until the specialist comes in."  
  
"A specialist?" asked Dough curiously.  
  
"That's right. We have a marine biologist coming in from Boston. She should be here tomorrow morning."  
  
"Sounds good. What do we do until then?"  
  
"We try to find what's left of the body which won't be much I'm sure." replied John with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Doug shook his head in distaste. He was much for blood, net alone death. However, Doug was a professional and obligated to do his duty.  
  
An officer walked by with a thick zip lock bag in his hand. In the bag was a mutilated bloody hand. Doug caught one glimpse of it and puked. Sheriff Witter shook his head in disappointment. It's gonna be one of those evenings, he thought.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day  
  
The rapping of knuckles on the front drop tore Doug Witter from his sleep. He woke up confused and had trouble gathering his thoughts. The loud knocks were like drums to his eardrums. Doug growled and looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:34 in the morning on a Sunday. Doug couldn't believe it. You've got some nerve, whoever the hell you are, thought Doug in anger.  
  
The knocking continued but Doug chose to ignore it. He took a pillow and scrunched it over his head, so to drowned out the knocking. But suddenly, the knocks became louder and more persistent. Doug cursed out loud, threw his pillow across the room, and slid out of bed.  
  
Doug stomped from his bedroom to the front door. The knocking got louder and more annoying.  
  
"Alright dammit, be patient." snapped Doug, as he unlocked the door.  
  
Doug opened the door and stared face to face with his younger brother, Pacey. Pacey was smiling brightly and didn't appear to have a care in the world. Doug growled inwardly and slightly closed the gap in the door, so not to let Pacey in the apartment.  
  
"Hey Dougie, I'm back." proclaimed Pacey happily.  
  
"Oh joy, I'll alert the media." retorted Doug, trying to shut his door.  
  
Pacey's foot quickly slid in between the cracked door, blocking off Doug's attempt to close it.  
  
"Oh come on Dougie, is that any way to greet you're younger brother, who you haven't seen in three months?" replied Pacey with a pouty lip.  
  
"Pacey, what do you want? Do you have any idea of what time it is?"  
  
"Indeed I do Doug, and I'm sorry for the early wake up call but my boat got cold. I need a warm place to crash."  
  
"Forget it!" shot Doug, trying harder to shut the door.  
  
Pacey's wedged his foot in further and Doug was really starting to get annoyed.  
  
"My God Pacey, you haven't been back a day yet and you're already a thorn in my ass."  
  
"Well some things never change. So what do you say? I can stay?"  
  
"NO!" yelled Doug, pushing harder against the door.  
  
"But Doug, I come bearing gifts." replied Pacey, fighting against the door.  
  
Doug stopped pushing the door and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Pacey for a moment and a smirk edged across his lips.  
  
"What kind of gifts?' asked Doug.  
  
"Well I don't know Doug but I may have a little something for that Diva CD collection of yours. You'll just have to let me in to find out."  
  
Doug's face crumpled in aggravation. He was tired and didn't feel like fighting with Pacey. He released his block on the door and Pacey quickly eased in. He threw his bag on the couch and plopped down beside it.  
  
"Careful Pacey, that's a eight hundred dollar couch!" growled Doug, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"And worth every penny." replied Pacey, snuggling one of the couch's pillows.  
  
Doug shook his head in mock-annoyance and took a coffee filter from the overhead kitchen cabinet. He put the filter in the coffee machine and filled it with coffee grounds. Doug then poured water into the machine, and pressed the start button. Meanwhile, Pacey yawned and hugged the pillow tighter. He was already starting to doze off but Doug wasn't going to let him get to sleep that easy, not after he woke up him earlier.  
  
"So do mom and dad know you're home?" asked Doug, re-entering the living room.  
  
Pacey opened one eyelid and looked at Doug. He knew right away that Doug was trying to keep him awake.  
  
"Yeah, I called them last night. They told me to stay with you because Gretchen has my room. Which is odd in itself? Shouldn't she be at college right now?"  
  
"Yeah, but she claims she's taking a break. Gretch came back to Capeside a couple of weeks ago and said she couldn't handle school right now." replied Doug, sitting in his living room chair."  
  
"That's strange. Did she say anything else?" asked Pacey, now both eyes open.  
  
"No. She's been keeping to herself mostly. The family suspects something's up but we're not gonna pry."  
  
Pacey nodded tiredly and hugged his pillow again. He was just about to doze off when Doug started talking again.  
  
"So where is that gift you mentioned?" asked Doug with a greedy smile.  
  
Pacey opened his eyes and sighed. He took his bag, which was beside him and tossed it to his older brother. Doug caught it easily and set it on his lap.  
  
"It's in the bottom of my bag." stated Pacey.  
  
Doug unzipped the bag and dug through Pacey's clothes. It didn't take long for him to find a cd at the bottom. Doug took it out and examined the cover.  
  
"Liberatchi's Greatest Hits?" asked Doug, with disgust on his face.  
  
"What? You don't like it?" asked Pacey, with a joking smile.  
  
"You know Pacey, these gay jokes are tired. It's time to move on." stated Doug, throwing the duffle bag at Pacey, hitting him in the face with it.  
  
However Doug kept the cd.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Joey had just finished hanging up her new clothes. She was tired and decided to get to bed early. Joey dropped onto her bed face first and quickly took her pillow. She was just about to close her eyes but the photograph on her nightstand caught her attention. Joey slowing took the photo. The framed photo was of her, Dawson, Jenn, and Pacey, playing around on the beach. She examined it for several minutes and memories flooded her mind like a tidal wave. Joey remembered a time when Dawson and Pacey had been friends, but that seem like such a long time ago. Both boys had been in love with her and sadly she had become the wedge that kept them from being friends. Joey wiped her thumb across the glass frame and sighed. Maybe this year things will go right, thought Joey hopefully.  
  
It was hard to believe that their group would all be starting their senior year with a distance between them. Joey wasn't sure whom she could talk to without hurting someone else's feelings. She knew that Dawson would be crushed if she spoke with Pacey, not that it really mattered anyway, because Pacey made it painfully obvious that he had nothing to say to her. Over the summer, Joey prayed that Pacey would call her but he never did. They hadn't spoken in three months and it would probably be another three before she had the nerve to initiate a conversation with him. The worst part of it was, tomorrow was the first day of school and Joey knew that she would see Pacey. She wondered and feared of what might happen.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
The water was cold and the great white shark's slick skin tingled. It swam through the water with satisfaction in it's eyes. The shark had just eaten another prey. Another unsuspecting fisherman had been its recent victim and the shark ate hardily. Ironically though the shark was still hungry and searched for it's next prey.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Reader's note: Alright, it's been a very long time since I wrote in this story but I plan to have it finished within a few months. This chapter is a Sunday's flashback. I thought it important so I added it. Sunday is over, but this little tid bit needed to be put in. Enjoy.  
  
The Sunday Before School  
  
Helen Danbury entered the Capeside Police Department with a duffle bag strapped over her shoulder. Helen was a lovely young woman in her late twenties. She had long dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes that were covered with semi-thick black framed glasses. However, the glasses only seemed to enhance her beauty. Helen was truly an attractive lady.  
  
It was just before noon and the station was quiet. Only two police officers were actually in the station. One of the officers was doing a crossword puzzle, while the other slept in a chair. Helen raised an eyebrow and got the awake officer's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, is Sheriff Witter here?" asked Helen.  
  
The officer looked up from his crossword puzzle and the sleeping officer suddenly came into awake. Helen eyed the two officers suspiciously. They seemed a little "dumb".  
  
"No, he's usually doesn't come in on Sundays, unless it's important. Who are you?" asked the crossword puzzle officer.  
  
"My name is Helen Danbury. I'm the marine biologist from Boston and I'm here to help with the shark attack investigation.  
  
The two officers looked at one another with confusion in their eyes. It was obvious to Helen that they had no idea what she was talking about. Suddenly, Sheriff Witter entered the station. He was in fishing gear and had a fishing poll in hand.  
  
"You must be Dr. Danbury." stated John, as he set his fishing poll on a desk.  
  
"Yes, and who are you may I ask?"  
  
"I'm Sheriff John Witter. You'll have to excuse Dave and Murray. I try to keep them out of the loop most of the time. They're not the guys you go to when you need information. They know about the shark but not about the marine biologist."  
  
Helen nodded but couldn't take the disgust off her face. She could tell that the Capeside Police Department was a little unorthodox. John examined Helen for a moment and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Doctor. We live in a small town and it's a Sunday. We're usually laid back on Sundays. We're still a good department. I make sure of it." informed John.  
  
Helen nodded again but John could tell she didn't believe him.  
  
"Follow me into my office." ordered Sheriff Witter.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
John took a seat at his desk and motioned for Helen to sit, which she did.  
  
"So tell me doctor, what do we need to do about our little fish problem?" asked John.  
  
"Well, first we need to find out what kind of shark it is. I'll need to see what forensics has managed to find." informed Helen.  
  
"That's all fine and dandy doctor, but I need to know what we're supposed to do about getting rid of the problem. We can't exactly go an arrest the damn thing, can we?"  
  
Helen shook her head.  
  
"Well, I had my equipment shipped here and it should be in tomorrow. I have a large cage, and I plan on luring the shark in it with pig's blood. After we capture it, I'll take it back to my lab in Boston, to study. However, I'll need a boat." she said.  
  
"I think we can work something out. However, I want you to know that you'll have an officer with you at all times, and you have to inform me of every move you make. Do you understand? I don't want any more dead people in my town, doctor."  
  
"I understand Sheriff. I promise to keep you informed." stated Helen.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Dawson read the Sunday paper in awe. He couldn't believe it. There had been an actual shark attack in Capeside. In fact, one of the Capeside teachers had been the victim. Mr. Hackamore was dead. Dawson turned the newspaper page and continued to read. The town was under red alert and unauthorized boats or recreation was strictly forbidden. No one was allowed in the water. My God, thought Dawson, this is just like the movie Jaws.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


End file.
